Grimm Azure
by Armada Prime
Summary: After awakening from his Black Beast state. Ragna finds himself in a world called remnant. Does the SS class rebel have a chance at a new life?
1. V1 Chapter 1

_Author notes_

 **This is my first ever fan fic, so i am** **very open criticism. And don't be too harsh on me ok? D:**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Blazblue or RWBY and their rights go to their respective companies.**

Grimm Azure

A sudden jolt woke the unconscious man in the blood red jacket. He breathing heavily from the nightmare that was his last moments before he lost consciousness. Him losing control of the power of his azure grimoire, that took the form of his right arm because of an incident that happened when he was twelve years that took away his younger siblings, his foster mother, his home and right arm. His last moments was him in an agonising berserk state. Trying desperately control a power that he didn't want to use anymore, from using it on his recently found younger brother and a clone of his younger sister. He told them run away because he couldn't keep control for long, but his younger brother Jin, had a single minded goal that was to end his brother before he became a mindless beast. Who thought it was this moment that he would complete this destiny and kill him. A clone of his sister called Noel or Mu-12, tried to help him with her godslayer power. However 5 seconds after he finally lost control, Jin was crushed by a giant wave of seither, leaving him barely clinging on to life. Noel managed to escape the wave with minor injuries, looked at the beast like person who she knew as a great person when he helped her when she lost control of herself. She rejected the beast, she hated it for taking away the person that she called a brother. Due to her powers as successor to the azure, something happened. The beast stumble back a few steps before clutching itself in pain, It was being forced back to the stage when the young man just finished his training and the IDEA engine the young man acquired was helping along with it, the beast stumbled into a forest before giving in and turning back into a young rebel called Ragna the bloodedge.

Ragna managed overcome his shock from what happened. The first thing he noticed was that it was not the same forest he was in when he went unconscious, the trees were luscious green instead of dull, same case with the ground. But one thing stood out for him and that was the sun. There was almost no clouds surrounding it, letting it shine brightly down. Due to the seither arround the planet, it caused pollution in the air, covering the sun with clouds. Getting up from the ground, the two belts that coverd his waist fell down immediately, confused by this, he tried to put them on again before realising that they were too big for his waist, he simply shrugged and left them there but there was this deep feeling that something was missing. Then he realised what it was. There was no seither in the air. The substance that covered the earth was nowhere to be found, the air was clean and purified. This came to a massive shock to him, "Seither gone? That's impossible!" thought Ragna as he was laying crouched on using his sword/scythe, nicknamed Blood scythe. Before he felt a presence. Turning his head right he saw three black animal like creatures lunge at him.

The three Beowolves came across what they belived to be hunter, who looked heavily distracted by something. Seeing him as easy prey, they lunged at him. Not knowing that it was soon to be their end.

Ragna instinct's came on in an instant and rolled out the area, where the three beast land. "What the fuck are these things?! He yelled in surprise. The beasts just roared and try to lunge at him again. The first one got beheaded mid lunge by the boy in the red jacket. The second one tried to claw him, but he easily dodged and sliced the beast in two. The third one tried again to lunge at the boy. But was grabbed by him, with his sword pointing at the beast, Ragna cruelly remarked "This'll sting." before he activated the extension on his sword that stabbed beast in the face, making the beast body limp. Tossing the body on the ground, he looked at the body wondering what were they? "They remind me of the remnants from the dark war that master told me about, but they got physical bodies while the remnants have seither ones." he thought to himself. Deciding that he needed to get move on he left the area. He still had his right arm, as the grimoire generates its own. Three minutes into his walk he came across a lake with fresh water in it. Ragna smiled that he had some luck in his life. He walked to side of the lake, cupping his hands to get some water, before nearly falling into the lake in surprise. It was his face. His red eye and white hair, were back to his original green eye and blond hair. He also noticed that his facial features were much younger than they should be and his height changed as well, he was still tall but not the size it use to be. Now his belts falling off made sense. He came to a conclusion that he de-aged and from the look of things, 7 years, making the twenty three year old, seventeen again. Ragna shook his head at this, it was impossible that he became younger. But the boundary was a very unpredictable force and something far worse could have happened. Getting up, he decided to see if he could still use his azure grimoire power. So did one of his moves hell's fang follow up to test this, he did this and the move still came out. Confused, because his eye became red when he got grimoire. He got out of his pondering state when he heard scream coming from the forest and he ran what it was.

The cat tailed Faunus woman was backed against a tree with her child in hand. She was told this was a safe short cut to her home, and they were right, it was safe the first couple times, but now a beowolf has pinned down her down with her child. She began to pray to any god to save her and her child. And her prayers were answered, by the appearance of a large sword piercing the wolf's chest.

"What do you think you're doing? You SON OF A BITCH!" angrily yelled by the grim reaper. All the beast can do is to roar in pain as the green eyed youth forcefully throwing it to ground, where he curb stomped it, leaving nothing but black mush.

"Are you ok?" asked the teenaged boy in the blood red jacket. The woman was shocked to find out that her pleas have been answered by not another Faunus but a human boy. She thought of this because no one would have to fear a retaliation for not helping, as there were not a lot people in the forest. His question took her out of her state she replied with a simple yes but was laced in fear. The boy put his sword on his back and began to walk away, but was stop when the woman yelled "Wait!"

Ragna stopped and turn around wondering what was it she wanted? "Is there anything i can do to repay on what you just did?"she asked and Ragna replied with " Do you know where the nearest city is?" almost putting Hierarchical in the sentence, considering this was an alternate world.

Pointing to her right "If you go back the path i came from, you will come across a bridge leading to the city of Vale."

"Thanks. And umm, do you have any spare cash on you. Because I don't have any on me." Said Ragna as he scratch the back of head. Ashamed that he has to ask for some money from a woman that had been attack recently.

The woman just smiled and hold her hand with the currency called Lien "Here, this is all the Lien that I brought with me." as Ragna took it "I hope you have good luck on your journey." she said still with a smile.

"And you too." replied the young blond man, while returning smile as both of them go their seperate paths.

Five minutes later. Ragna reached the bridge and was amazed by the cars and motorcycles. No one used either of them since most people live in Hierarchical City and were mostly collector's item. He saw later saw a lady in a yellow motorcycle, speeding past the other vehicles. Ragna smiled at the thought at finally riding a motorcycle, it was both his and Jin's dream.

It took another five minutes to cross the bridge. Ragna finally reached the actual city and first thing he decided to do, was go to a book store find out more about the world he was in. as he wandered down a street he saw that booming with life just the city's from his world. But also noted that demi humans of this world were also treated with same discrimination. He thinking about all of this, when reaching him accidentally bumped into a black haired girl who was busy looking at her book that she probably just got. That promptly fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry lady!" he apologized as crouched down to pick up the book, he made her drop. As he got up and hand it back to her, he got a look at her face, and had use every ounce of willpower to not blush bright red at looking at her face. To put it bluntly, He thought it was one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen. Her amber eyes stood out to him. It reminded him of Kokonoe cat eyes, but it went perfect her.

"Thank you" She said in a hushed tone. While also trying not to blush at the man's handsome face with beautiful green eyes and blond hair to go along with it.

"Hey, do you know where the nearest bookstore is?" asked Ragna

"Yes, if you keep going down left. You will come across a store called Tukson's book store." She replied with same hushed tone.

"Thanks" Said the green eyed teenager. A both of them went their own separate ways. They both finally let out the blush they had been containing.

Eventually coming across the book store. Ragna looked through the window, and saw that the store looked totally abandoned. Stepping in the store. He noticed the dull lifeless atmosphere that surrounded the place,

"Hey young man." called out a middle aged looking man. Presumably the owner, Tuskon. "What is it you're looking for? Tuskon asked the teenager in the blood red jacket.

"Can you show me where you're geography section is?" replied the teenager.

"Sure, it's over there." The older man pointed to his right.

"Thanks." Ragna said as he made his way to the section. Picking up one of the books, he grinned. "So this is what this world called huh? Remnant."

 **Please comment on what I need to work on thank you.**


	2. V1 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer; I do not own either Blazblue or RWBY**

 **There will be better spacing next chapter!**

 _Two weeks later_

Ragna was strolling down the street at night. Listening to music on the scroll he got some days ago. Despite getting to this world two weeks ago. He managed a decent living. Well, as decent as you can get to living in an old garage he found. He made money by doing jobs such as clearing an area occupied by Grimm or by doing bounties. But they forgot to check if the young man had an actual license to do this. He used this money called Lien to buy books to learn about more about the world he was in. He found out about dust. This world's version of seither, and it was very similar but different. As dust was mined, while seither came back to an area after being drained. The weapons here were similar to his, as they usually had a second feature to them. Like a double barrel shotgun splitting into two blades. The thing that stood out were auras and semblances, they were both manifestation of a person's soul, like drives where he came from. Auras can be used to protect the person from harm, but will eventually fall from repeated hits. Semblances is similar to the unique power that comes from a drive, like faster reflexes or control over elements. Ragna later found out about colour naming system. He came up with the last name of Akagane (Japanese for red metal) for him to use. He later tried to train himself in using an aura but had to use a soul from his azure grimoire as a substitute, His semblance would be his soul eater ability, but he wouldn't use it, as he banned himself from using the grimoire. As he no longer wished to rely on it and use his own strength. But also to no longer be the SS class criminal he used to be. He got rid of his old cloths except, of course, his blood red jacket. He got himself some new shoes, which he modified to put on steel toes. He replaced his trousers with jeans and his shirt was replaced with a long sleeved t shirt. He was also wanted for not having a licence to do the jobs he did. But Ragna couldn't care less. It was better than raiding NOL bases. But he may have taken down a white fang dust operation, earning their animosity.

As he was walking down. He saw a fifteen year old girl, crashing out of the shop, from dust till dawn, with a thug. She transformed her weapon in scythe and looked back into the shop with a smile on her face. Ragna ran quickly to help her.

Ruby Rose was cockily smiling at her foes. Which was some guy in a bowler hat with some goons with him.

"Get her." The man called Roman, simply said in an obvious tone to his not so bright goons.

The goons came charging at her. Ruby prepared to take the first one out. But not prepared for a blonde haired boy, to come out of nowhere, and punch the thug so hard, that he was sent flying to the next street. "Woah." She could simply say. Before snapping out of it. And used the recoil from her sniper scythe to propel her forward to the remaining thugs. She sent the first one into skies. The second one tried to shoot her. But used the recoil again to trip him up to air and finish him with a swing of her scythe in the air.

"You were worth every cent, you truly were." Roman sarcastically remarked, with visible irritation in his face. "Well Red and blond, I think all of us can agree this has been an eventful evening, and as much as I want to stay around. I'm afraid this is where we all part ways" He said in an irritable voice, just as he shot an explosive round at them.

Ragna and the young girl, both jumped to avoid the blast. When they reached the ground again. The man in the hat was gone. Looking around frantically. The red tipped girl noticed him climbing a ladder to a roof. She ran after him and used her gun, to propel herself upward. Which left Ragna with the ladder, and was annoyed that he had to take them. When he finally reached the top. The man was in a dropship, throwing a dust crystal at the girl, while shouting out "End of the line red!" Ragna saw it was explosive and yelled at the girl to get out of there. But was distracted when he felt someone jump over him.

An explosion came on when Roman shoot the crystal. "Whoa-ho-ho!" he laughed in joy, finally getting rid of that annoying pest that ruined what was supposed to be a simple job. But then he scowled when he saw a protective barrier cast by the witch, Glynda Goodwitch.

Ragna saw this, and like the girl. Had his mouth opened at what just happened. The woman simply straighten her glasses before unleashing an attack that made ship unstable. And then she sent out some kind of spell that caused thunder to appear. But then a woman appeared, and fired a dust fire ball at the witch, who blocked it, and back flipped out before the ground erupt on her, using the pieces of the roof, she formed a giant spear and hurled at the gunship. But the lady on it fired fire balls to breaking it, but it reformed, aimed straight at the cockpit. The pilot tilted the ship, causing the pieces to bounce of the roof. But the woman simply reformed them into two pieces, which almost converged with the ship. But the lady on ship unleashed a shockwave, destroying the pieces.

Seeing that they were getting away. Ruby switched Crescent Rose to sniper mode and tried to shoot at the ship. But the lady managed to block all shots and caused the ground around them to explode. She was saved from it by the blonde haired guy, who tackled her out the away the explosion.

"You ok?" asked the guy in the red jacket. "Yeah!" she replied Enthusiastically, leaving the boy confused looking, She quickly turned 180 degrees towards the Huntress Before squealing out " Can I have your autograph!"

"No" the huntress bluntly replied "But you will be coming with me."

During this, Ragna was returning to the ladder to get down from the roof.

"You will also be coming with me Mr Akagame! Yelled the woman.

Not wanting to get into a fight with this woman. All Ragna could do is mutter "Ahh crap." And before he knew it, he was in an interrogation room with the girl.

 **Next time: More spacing (started this before the first comment) and character interaction, along with effective interrogation techniques thanks to cookies.**


	3. V1 Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own blazblue or RWBY**

 **Sorry, got a bit of cold feet**

"I hope you realise that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." Scold the huntress known as Glynda Goodwitch. "You put yourself and others in great danger". While Ruby had the face of guiltiness. Ragna, who was sitting right next to her, had the face of boredom.

"They started it!" answered back Ruby. She stopped them from robbing the dust shop. What did she do to get yelled at?

"If it was up to me, you would be sent home. With a pat on the back." This caused Ruby to smile. "And a slap on the wrist." Glynda said before smacking the table with her riding crop. Causing Ruby to be startled. While leaving Ragna chuckling.

"You haven't done much better either young man." She said with her full attention on Ragna "You having been doing unauthorised Hunter jobs the past week. Putting yourself in greater danger."

"I didn't see anyone complaining when I finished those jobs!" Ragna countered with "It's their fault for not checking I had a liscence."

"Right now, you would be in a cell. Contemplating on what you did to get there". Gylnda said with a slight hiss in her tone. "But, there is someone here who would like to meet both of you."

This got Ragna's attention. Who the hell would come here to this small room with just one light and faded paint. To see him?

Inside stepping, was a man with white hair, in a black coat, with a green scarf and black specs. Carrying a plate of cookies and coffee?

"Ruby Rose, and Ragna." Said the white haired individual in a polite tone. "You… have silver eyes." He said as he looked at Ruby face making both Ruby and Ragna uncomfortable. "So!" he said while raising his voice. "Where did you learn to do this?" While pointing to the scroll with a replay of Ruby attacking thugs.

"S-Signal Academy." She stutteringly said. While putting on a smile.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man in the scarf questioned.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answered.

"I see…" He said, suggesting familiarity between him and that teacher.

Then he put down the plate of cookies between Ruby and Ragna. Ruby was the first to eat one, then another, then another, then the whole plate. While Ragna wondered when was the last time she ate.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." Said the white haired man "A dusty, old crow." Confirming that they knew each other.

"Mmm. Thash muh unkul. Ruby mumbled, because she had a cookie in her mouth. She then swallowed and apologised before explaining that he was a teacher at signal and he was her uncle. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. She continued on while the man took a sip from his mug. "And now I'm all – Hoowahhh." Then making several more sounds leaving Ragna confused at what he just heard.

"He sounds like a drunk if he taught you that." Remarked Ragna

"He is!" Ruby enthusiastically replied

"Way to go and improve my opinion on him." Sarcastically muttered Ragna

"So I've noticed." The man said, breaking the awkwardness. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors? He pressed on.

"Well I want to be a Huntress." Replied Ruby

"You want to slay monsters? The man said.

"Yeah" Ruby replied with. Then started to talk about that she only has two years left at signal then apply to beacon, which her sister is starting at. Then how she wants to become a huntress and help people and how her parents always told her help others and she make a career out of it. Then started rambling on about how hunters and huntress are so much more interesting. Before ending squealing. Leaving Ragna wondering if her parents had to put her in a straitjacket at bedtime to keep her under control.

"So Ragna, You would you like to tell us about yourself?" The man asked him. With everyone's eyes on him. He just kept silent.

"It's okay. Your master Jubei talked highly of you." the man said sipping his coffee. While Ragna tried not to fall off his chair in surprise. His master was here at one point?

"Ever wondered if there was more to his injury?" the man said, putting a thought in the boy's head

To think of it, Jubei never really talked about what got him that injury.

"Uuhmm. Who's Jubei?" Ruby said confused, wondering what made this Jubei person important.

"Jubei, was the one who taught your father, your mother and uncle to fight." The man answered. "He said you had white hair and a red eye, what happened to those?" going back to Ragna.

"I honestly don't know." Truthfully replied Ragna. It was mystery why they were gone. But he can still use the power of the grimoire. In fact, he felt better not using it. The constant weight of it was reduced. And somehow the corrosion went down to just below his shoulder. His guess it had something to do with Noel and her eye of the Azure. Using the memories of his sister to change his appearance back to blonde hair and green eye. But it didn't explain how he went back to being seventeen. But he wasn't complaining, it at least stopped his potential rampage from harming anyone, well, except Jin. But he didn't listen to him when he told him to run.

"I believe you." Said the man "Ruby, do you know who I am?"

"You're professor Ozpin." Ruby said "You're headmaster of Beacon".

After a short silence, Ozpin said "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Replied Ruby

"Hey." Joined Ragna

After another short silence. "Do both of you want to come to my school?" Asked Ozpin

"More than anything" Said Ruby, trying not to burst into excitement. While Ragna kept silent.

Ozpin looked at Gylnda, Who just went hmmphh. Like it was a daily thing for her. "Well okay" He said smiling. Ozpin then hold out his hand to Ragna. "It's very rare for someone to have a second chance at life. I suggest you use it wisely."

Ragna looked at him, considering the choice he had.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" excitingly said the golden haired older sister of Ruby called Yang. Who was bear hugging her poor little sister.

"Please stop." Was all that Ruby can groan out.

Leaning against the wall, near a window, was Ragna, who was chuckling at the sisters antics. Reminding him of his time with his siblings.

"Hey Ragna, you okay?" asked Ruby

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about things. Ragna replied

"Hey little sis, who's this? Your boyfriend?" Yang teasingly asked

"WHAT! NO!" Ruby hastily replied "He is the guy who helped me when the dust shop was robbed. You should have seen when he punched a guy so hard, that he went flying to the next street!"

"I wonder if he can do more than just punching." Yang said smiling. Making Ruby confused what she meant. But leaving Ragna with a raised eyebrow.

"Unless you got the firepower to take It." Said Ragna

"Boy, I'm a human candle."

"Guess I need to blow you out then huh?"

They both started to chuckle. Leaving Ruby even more confused on what they just said.

Just then A hologram of Glynda Goodwitch came on. And started talking about how everyone is honoured to attend Beacon, and how the world is currently in a time of peace. And that as the next generation of hunters and huntresses, that they have to protect that.

"Wow" Said Ruby as she quickly went up to the glass and looked down at the city of vale "Look, you can see Signal from up here!"

Both Ragna and Yang joined her. Ragna smiled. He never got a view like this. Since he stowed in the storage area in airships where he came from.

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang said to Ruby

"Home." Thought Ragna. He truly never had a home since the church. He slept in forests since he was wanted man, most wanted to be exact. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all"

But his thoughts were interrupted when a blonde haired boy was trying desperately not to vomit.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet. Yang enthusiastically wondered.

"I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Ruby dryly said. Before noticing something on Yang's boot. "Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross…" she said in a panic.

"Get away get away! Get away from me!" Ruby yelled at her sister.

"Hey! Stay away from me as well!" Yelled Ragna

They unknowingly attract a crowd from their screams of panic. Wondering what are they doing? As airship closes on Beacon Academy.

 **Author notes**

 **So how was that. I know I was copying a bit. but since this follows volume 1 what else i'm I supposed to put?**

 **Also which ship should I do? Ragna x Ruby Ragna x Yang or Ragna x Blake (Not Weiss though)**

 **Please leave a comment on what I need to improve and which ship I should do! And special thank you to all who been following this story currently! :D**


	4. V1 Chapter 4

**I apologise for being a lazy ass and not doing this sooner.**

 **Oh, and I have chosen the winner some time ago, it is…**

"YANG! Look, that kid got a collapsible staff!" Ruby squealed out. The many weapons in Beacon is causing her brain to go into overdrive due to her love of them. "And she's got a fire sword!"

During this, both Ragna and Yang just kept a straight face at Ruby's antics. When she started to wander off. Yang grabbed her by the collar to bring her back, then Ragna shake her by the shoulders to bring her back to reality.

"Easy, they're just weapons Ruby." Yang told her little sister

"Just weapons? Ruby looked appalled by that remark. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!" Ruby let out.

"Well why can' you swoon over your own weapon? Yang said. Ragna could clearly see she wanted Ruby to stop embarrassing herself. "Aren't you happy with it?

Ruby brought out Crescent Rose "Of course I'm happy with crescent rose! I just really like seeing new ones." Ruby defended "It's like meeting new people. But better." Ruby said in sombre tone. Remembering when she tried to make new friends, but they pushed her away.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go and try make some new friends" Yang cheerily said

"Why would I need friends when I have you? Questioned Ruby. Entirely forgetting that Ragna was standing beside her.

"Well… Actually, my friends are here. But I'm sure Ragna can keep you company. Gotta go catch up. Kay, cya, bye!" Yang quickly said before she and her friends went warp speed from place to place, spinning Ruby in the process

"Well I'm going to take a look around, see you later red hood!" Said Ragna as he began walk to the academy.

"Please don't leave me!" pleaded Ruby. But Ragna just waved goodbye to her as he continued to walk. As he was walked, Ragna heard a thump sound and shouting, he briefly glanced and saw Ruby in a pile of suitcases and a white haired girl in a condescending stand. He just rolled his eyes and muttered "whatever."

 _Sometime later_

As Ragna looked at the architecture of the academy. It reminded him of N.O.L bases, when he wasn't destroying them. Currently, he was at a fountain outside that some trees around. He then heard a familiar voice and turned to see Ruby and some blonde kid who was fumbling around trying not to drop his weapon.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby said "You mean like this morning?" someone cut in. Ruby turned to see it was her other blonde hair friend Ragna. "Oh hey Ragna, So what do you think of the place." Ruby asked

"It's not that bad to be honest." Replied Ragna while scratching his head. He then turned his eyes to the blonde kid "Who's this guy?"

"Oh, Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!" Jaune said as put his hand out. But the guy in the red jacket just looked at him and replied "Ragna Akagane." while Jaune put his hand away

"So Jaune what about your weapon!" Ruby said to continue their previous conservation.

"Well it's basically a hand me down." Jaune said in a shameful tone. "My great great grandfather used it to fight in the war. He continued

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Pointed out Ruby. "Well I like it! Not many people have appreciation for the classics these days" Ruby said to cheer up Jaune.

"Yeah. The classics. Jaune said in a sombre tone, clearly not cheered upped.

What about your weapon Ragna, what does it do." Asked Ruby, curious about her friend's weapon.

"Oh, mine?" said Ragna as he brought out blood scythe "This is –"deciding not giveaway its secondary function."- bloodedge." while he planted it into the ground

"Cool" Ruby said while she looked at the design "Does it have a secondary function?" she asked.

"Yeah, it does, but I'm not going to show you it right now. Maybe later. Ragna teased.

"Awww." Ruby said disappointingly. As a gun nut she hated being teased about weapon functions.

"How do you even lift that thing?" asked a confused Jaune. To him the weapon looked too heavy to use practically in combat.

"Well." He said as he picked up blood scythe "I was always naturally strong, but my training manage to increase that strength". While twirling the sword before putting it on his back. Jubei may be a nice guy. But he you put you through training from hell. Ragna didn't complain though, what should you expect from the strongest living creature.

"So, Jaune do you know where we were headed?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"I was just following you." Jaune replied.

"I think the main hall Is somewhere over there." Ragna pointed behind himself "Let's take a look."

Sometime later, they found the hall. Stepping in, they saw a massive crowd of students waiting for the introduction ceremony.

"Hey Ruby! Ragna!" Shouted out from a familiar blonde hair girl. "I saved you two a spot!"

"Oh, we got to go! See you after the ceremony!" Ruby quickly said to Jaune before rushing over to her older sister with Ragna.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" asked Yang

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded? Ruby said in a bitter

"I thought Ragna was with you?" Yang said

"Actually, he ditched me too, just after you left."

Yang then gave Ragna a did you really face

"Hey. You were one who ditched first." Ragna defended

Yang just sighed "Whatever. Wait Ruby, what do you mean when you exploded?

"Yeah, I literally exploded and left a hole in front of the school! Ruby elaborated on what happened. "There was fire and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic? Yang hopefully asked Ruby. Both she and Ragna weren't beliving a thing Ruby was saying. No one can randomly self-combust in a court yard.

Ruby just scoffed "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage!"

"Did she have, white hair?" Asked Ragna

"She did." Ruby answered before continuing. "And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed! And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just want her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!" a girl with white hair and wearing a white dress suddenly yelled out Ruby.

Ruby then jumped into her sister arms and wailed out "Oh God, Its, happening again!

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" the white haired girl angrily yelled at Ruby.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Both Yang and Ragna said in a surprised tone.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" Ruby apologised, as she got off her sisters arms

The girl then put a pamphlet into Ruby's face

"What's this?" Asked a confused Ruby.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries while operating a Schnee Dust Company product-"was all that Ragna heard, before losing interest. He then turned Yang with a, what the hell is going look. Yang could only shrug her shoulders to answer.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me ever again." Both Ragna and Yang heard when turned back to the conservation.

"Look,uh…" Yang said uncomfortably. "It sounds like you to got off on the wrong foot! Why don't you two start over and try to be friends, okay

"Yeah! Great idea Sis!" Ruby said with enthusiasm

Ragna just sighed. He knew what most likely happen.

"Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby!" She said with a hand out to shake "Want to hang out? We can shopping for school supplies!

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on cloths, and talk about cute boys, like tall blonde, and scraggly over there! Weiss sarcastically said, while pointing at Jaune

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby said with glee, while Ragna just face palm at her lack of understanding sarcasm.

Weiss just looked at Ruby for two second. "NO!" She empathised.

"Ahem." Everyone then turned to stage to see headmaster Ozpin. "I'll keep this brief."

(Insert Ozpin's speech)

"It's up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished, letting Glynda take over. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" she finished.

"He seemed kind of off." Yang pointed out about Ozpin

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added

"Maybe he's got something more important to be doing." Ragna also added.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know!" Jaune said out of nowhere to Weiss.

Weiss just put her hand to her head while Ragna just rolled his eyes at Jaune's own lack of sarcasm.

 _Night_

The last three hours were alright for Ragna. Ruby was starting to get on his nerves though. He can deal with it. At least she doesn't have Tao's level of hyperactivity or stupidity. Yang was someone he could properly talk to. Despite being cheerful all the time, she had a surprising amount of maturity when the situation called for it. Like when Ruby asked about his family. He just gave Ruby a cold scowl, and Yang quickly changed the subject before Ruby say something that may aggravate him more.

Ragna then exit the changing room he was in, wearing a red shirt and black shorts. The shirt exposed the grimoire corrosion on his right, along with his regulators standing out. A lot of people gave him strange looks when they saw his right arm. Ragna couldn't care less what they think. Walking down the aisles of beds and mattresses. He then noticed that Ruby, Yang and Weiss were currently in a shouting battle against each other. Leaning on the wall nearest to them. He could only sigh and mutter "Yare yare daze."

"Tell me about it." A girl wearing a bow said while blowing out a candle.

 **Plans for the future: a side story about how Jubei got to remnant and added moments for existing episodes involving Ragna.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. V1 Chapter 4 5

Ragna was standing in a pure white landscape with no signs of life anywhere. When he turned around, he saw a giant gate with the azure crest on it. Drawn to it, Ragna walked up it and touched it. Only for everything to turn dark. He then heard a voice "Are you the one to open the gate?"

Ragna then opened his eyes to see he was back in the ballroom. Shaking his head, He got up and saw everyone else changed and ready to go.

"Hey sleepyhead! You finally awake?" His blonde friend called out to him.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." He responded as he walked to the changing rooms. When he was about go into a stall, some guy with orange hair skipped in front of him with a cocky smile on his face, and tried to steal his stall. Key word 'tried'. Being a guy who didn't take shit from anyone. Ragna grabbed him by the collar and threw him out. Two minutes later he was in his long sleeved black shirt and trousers with red shoes with steel toes cap on them. He left his signature jacket along with his sword/scythe, in his locker.

He then made his way to the dinner hall, where everyone was voicing their excitement for the initiation. He sat right next to Ruby, who was currently about explode from her excitement while Yang tried desperately to defuse her. When it was time to get prepared, Ragna said to Yang he had to go to the bathroom and he'll be right back.

"And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink mill!" Ruby proudly stated, taking the 'grow up' saying too literally.

"Ruby, if everyone could grow from drinking milk, the world would be full of giants." Said Ragna as he passed Ruby to open his locker.

Yang giggled to Ragna's reply, before becoming mature again. "But what about when we form teams?" she asked her sister, knowing she and her little sister could possibly be on different teams.

"Uhm, I don't knoew, I-I'll just be on your team or something…" She hesitantly replied. She only thought of a team with her, Yang and Ragna.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang said while fixing her hair.

Ruby then connected the dots on what she was saying. "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me!?" She accused

"W-what!? No! Of course I do, I just thought…" She hastily tried to defend herself but giving up in the end. "I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!"

"What the!? Ruby burst out. "I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune unintentionally finished. Complaining about his locker being changed or something. Weiss was talking to some red head called Pyrrha.

"Look Ruby" Ragna said as he finished putting his gear on "Big sis isn't going to be there all the time to defend you, that's why you need friends help you when you're in trouble."

"But you didn't try to make friends with anyone else either!" Ruby countered

"Oh, that's because I can completely handle anything." He said with a smirk, and it was the truth.

"Ahh." Both Ragna and Ruby turned to see what happened, and saw Jaune stuck to the locker by the red head's spear.

"I'm sorry" The red head called out.

The intercom then came on, with Gylnda Goodwitch telling all first years to report to the cliff.

The red head then reclaimed her spear. Leaving Jaune sitting against a locker

"Having some trouble there, Ladykiller?" Yang said, amused by what just happened.

"I don't understand..." He said confused, while Ruby and Ragna helped him up. " My dad said all women look for confidence. Where did I go wrong?!"

Being a professional flirt, Yang knew what he did wrong. "'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start."

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go." Ruby consoled him

"Maybe next time buddy." Ragna also tried to console him.

 _The cliff_

"And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. Ozpin finished. Then Goodwitch took over "Now, I'm sure many of you heard rumours about the assignment of Teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today."

Ragna then could hear mumbling noises, probably from Ruby.

Ozpin then took back control "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ragna then heard another noise coming from Ruby.

Ozpin then decided to drop a bombshell on everyone. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ragna then leaned forward to see Ruby's reaction. Which was a massive what.

Ozpin then continued "After partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Ragna rolled his eyes, while Jaune nervously laughed, then gulped.

Ozpin then went on to say that they will be monitored and that the instructors will not intervene. Then that the objective was to find an abandoned temple with seven relics. Eacha pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. Then grade what they did.

"Are there any questions? He finished

Ragna then put his hand up

"Mr Akagane?"

"I don't have a launch pad." He said while pointing to the ground

"Ah, yes. Please wait four and a half minutes after Mr Arc is launched to wait for it to be ready." Ozpin answered.

Ragna groaned at having to wait for some action. Jaune then put his hand out. But was promptly ignored as Ozpin ordered everyone to take their position.

Jaune then tried to ask Ozpin about the landing strategy, unaware that it was soon to be his turn to launch. Ragna was smirking at what was about to happen.

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYY!" was all that Jaune could say before he was launched.

Ragna then sighed as he walked to the cliff and crouched with his weapon planted in the ground to keep him stable and waited

 _Four and a half minutes_

"Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." Glynda said before noticing Ragna, still crouched by the cliff "Sir what about him?" she pointed to Ragna "You're not going to make a five person team again, are you?"

"Gylnda." Ozpin started "When I look at the boy. I see a powerful young man who is lost, confused and needing the right directions and it is Beacon's job to groom the best huntsmen isn't it?" He then looked at his watch "Mr Akagane, its time."

Ragna grinned when he heard. "About god dam time!" He said as he got on the pad. He was going to try a technique that Jubei taught him that allowed that allowed him to go further and faster when jumping of surfaces.

Ozpin the counted down to five when the pad was going to launch. When Ragna launched he went zooming through the air. Leaving Glynda surprised while Ozpin just smiled and took a sip of coffee.

Next time: the crow, the tiger and the cat.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. V1 Chap 5: Unknown actors and Wild cards

**After some time. I've finally finish it for you guys. But I don't know if it is good as the other chapters.**

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang exclaimed to her partner, Blake. Holding the white knight chess piece.

"Sure." Blake said in her usual dry tone, but with a smile at the end.

They were then interrupted by an Ursa growling at them. Yang then put herself in combat stance, ready to charge the bear like Grimm. However, Blake put her hand in front of her partner. Then she pointed to the sky. Confused at first. Yang then saw someone wearing familiar red jacket, wielding a scythe in his hands, ready to cut the thing in half.

SLICE

The Ursa was cut straight down the middle, where Ragna burst through and slid across ground and right in front of Yang and Blake.

"Ozpin said that the first person you see, is your partner, and you two are the first people I've come across." Ragna said.

"Well, you can at least stay with us, until you find an actual partner." Blake said

"Blake. Ragna was the only one without a pad. So that means there is no one else but us to be his partner." Yang explained.

Blake just shrugged "Fine."

Before their conservation can continue. They heard a loud, girly like scream, echo through the forest.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang exclaimed "Didn't you guys hear that? What should we do?" She then turned to see the both of them looking at the sky. She looked up to see what it was, and was shocked to see her little sister falling from the sky.

"Heads up!" Ruby screamed, before crashing into a flying Jaune Arc. Leading to the both of them, crashing into a nearby tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake said in a surprised tone.

"And how the hell did she managed to get that high." Added Ragna.

"I-"Yang was about to say something, when an Ursa came stumbling out of the forest with an orange haired girl and some Asian looking guy riding it. The orange haired girl then rushed all the way to the temple in a flash. She then chose the white rook piece and proclaimed herself queen of the castle.

"NORA!" Asian guy shouted out to his friend

Nora then just giggled "Coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Said Blake, who was getting increasingly confused on what was happening.

"Welcome to Beacon, I suppose." Ragna said

"I-"Yang was going to say something again and was interrupted, when Pyrrha Nikos came running out of the forest with a giant, Grimm like scorpion, chasing her.

"Ruby?" Yang said, who finally got off the tree

"Yang!" Ruby said, while going for a high five with Yang."

"Nora!" Nora interrupted, killing the mood.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was still being chased by the giant scorpion.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake said in disbelief.

"Yup." Ragna confirmed.

"Grrrr!" Yang couldn't hold her temper any longer" I can't take it anymore! She burst out yelling, while her eyes turned red. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

Yang got her wish, and the only thing that did happen was that Ren finally made it to the temple, all tired from running. However after two seconds. Ruby just pointed to the sky.

"Uhm... Yang?" Ruby said, which made Yang grumble at what she knew was going to happen.

Ragna saw that Weiss was currently holding onto dear life on a Never more's foot.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss cried out above.

"I said 'jump'" Ruby said annoyed.

"She's losing her grip." Ragna started.

"She's gonna fall." Blake continued.

"She'll be fine." Said Ruby.

"She's falling." Ren finished.

Weiss was currently free falling. Completely doing nothing save herself.

"Should we do something?" Ragna asked

"She says she's got everything under control." Ruby said.

"Then why is she doing nothing to save herself?"

" **She said** , that she got everything under control." Ruby corrected herself.

Jaune then suddenly came jumping out of the tree and caught Weiss. Before dropping all the way back to the ground, with Weiss landing on his back.

Pyrrha then got thrown all the way to where everyone was standing.

"Great! The gang's all here!" Yang said in fake enthusiasm "Now we can die together!"

"Woohoo."Ragna said in a deadpan tone.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said before running straight at the Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait! " Yang cried out to her sister, but she was long gone.

Ruby tried to attack the Deathstalker, but her scythe couldn't get through its armour. She then tried to retreat, but now the nevermore was chasing her.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled out and started running towards her.

The nevermore then shot out feathers, one caught Ruby's cape forcing her to stop. The deathstalker caught up, and was about to hit Ruby with its tail until…

"You are so childish." Weiss chided Ruby, and leaving the tail frozen in a block of ice.

Later, at the temple Ruby and Jaune grabbed the other white knight and white rook. They now needed to get to the cliff.

"Guys, the ice is breaking. I think it's time we moved." Ragna called out. The ice had visible cracks that indicated that they have somewhere around one and a half minute.

"And that thing is coming back." Said Jaune, while pointing to the returning nevermore.

"All we needed to do was grab an artefact and make it back to cliff. We don't need to fight these things." Ruby said maturely, making Weiss smile.

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said with enthusiasm, at the best possible action, for him at least.

A large audible crunch came from where the Deathstalker is.

"It's time to go guys!" Ragna said to the others.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby then started running to clear part of the forest, with everyone following her. Yang stopped for some reason. Blake and Ragna stopped themselves to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" Blake asked her partner.

"Everything alright?" Ragna also asked Yang.

They then both turned to see what it was that Yang was looking at, and saw she was looking at Ruby, standing on a large stone, looking back before continuing to run.

"Nothing…" Yang blatantly lied, before starting to run herself. Both Blake and Ragna looked at each other with smiles on their face, then started to run themselves again.

As the group continued to run through the forest. The grass became a dark green with heavy wind and mist. There were also some ancient structures here as well, but this is no time to photos while being chased by Grimm. Everyone each took cover behind one of the structures, while the nevermore perched on top of an old tower, waiting for them to go forward. Just then the Deathstalker came charging out the trees behind them, looking very pissed off. With no other options, they ran forward towards where the Nevermore was perched. It shot its feathers at them, but everyone managed to dodge the projectiles. The Grimm raven was then stunned by a pink grenade, allowing them to continue forward. Deathstalker was also continuing to gain ground on them. The group were currently now running along and old bridge with Ruby in first and Ragna second. The fellowship was separated when the nevermore flied straight into bridge, with Ruby ,Ragna ,Yang ,Nora ,Jaune and ice queen on one side, with Ren, Pyrrha and Blake on the other.

"Man, we gotta get over there!" Jaune said with distress, as he watched the others on other side struggle to stop the deathstalker pushing them to the edge of the destroyed bridge "They need help!"

"Let's do this!" Nora joined Jaune, with her grenade launcher/hammer ready.

"Yeah, but, uh…" Jaune then realised how far they were actually they were from the others. "I can't make that jump."

Nora seemed to giggle at this. She then knocked back Jaune. Transformed her weapon in a hammer, smash the remaining front of the bridge, sending Jaune flying to the other side, then she launch herself over from an explosion caused by one of her grenades, sending herself over. The events that just happened left a stoic faced Ragna, mouthing a what.

Ragna shake himself to back at what is currently happening. "So what are we going to do about the raven?" He asked for suggesting's.

Ruby then cocked her sniper. "We kill it." She said in a murderous tone, complete with a maniac grin.

"Yeah!" Yang said, ready for some fun, while reloading her shotgun gauntlets.

"I suppose it's our only option." Weiss mused, spinning her the dust chamber in her raiper.

"Guess it is." Ragna said. He then brought out his own weapon. He didn't have any kind of range weapon on him. He could create black beast heads to attack it, but that would mean he expose the power he had, that would lead him to chased everywhere by corporations wanting to abuse the kind of power he had like back in his world.

"Let's get to higher ground." Ruby said, pointing to the tower, Yang and Weiss agreed to this and started run towards the tower. Ragna looked up from inspecting his weapon, and quickly joined back up with them.

As the group climbed the tower. Ragna noticed that Blake was riding and slashing the nevermore. He had to admit, he was impressed.

The group then stopped when they couldn't climb any higher, currently standing on a broken wall. Blake then jumped off the nevermore, landing beside Yang and Ragna.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake warned her companions.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got! Said Yang, readying her shotguns, Ruby followed by switching to sniper mode with Blake and Weiss following suit. Ragna got himself into a stance to retaliate as he didn't have any range weapon on him.

Nevermore then charged straight at them, taking the onslaught of bullets and dust at it. It then successfully rammed into the tower, destroying it. The group was left on a falling platform

"Let's move!" Ragna yelled to his companions. He then began to run and jump to fallen debris to reach to the unbroken structure at the top, everyone else did the same.

"None of this is working!" Weiss said, frustrated.

Ruby looked around and saw the edges of the cliff above them, she then turned to see Blake landing on a structure beside them. An idea formed into her head. "I have a plan! She said quickly "cover me!"

Weiss nodded while Ragna jumped after her. "Wait, what's the plan!" he called out to Ruby, to make sense on what's she planning.

"You see the edge of the cliff?" she pointed to. "Weiss is going to freeze it near the cliff, where you and Blake will use her ribbon to launch me straight to the frozen Grimm where Weiss will use her glyphs to make me run up against the wall, which I will forcefully decapitate against the cliff." She explained her plan Ragna, who nodded in agreement. He then called Blake over and explained the plan, she nodded in agreement to the plan. They both found pillars that would make a good enough catapult. During this, Ragna noticed that Yang was currently inside the mouth of nevermore, shooting its insides, He had to smile at that. Blake then threw over her weapon to Ragna, who then stabbed into the pillar. With that done the plan seemed to going somewhere as Ruby informed Weiss of the plan. It almost fell apart as the nevermore crashed into the cliff after eating too much shotgun rounds from Yang. The cliff edge they were going to use broke, making the decapitation impossible and they couldn't move the nevermore into another one. Ruby gasp when she realised that her plan fell apart. Ragna gritted his teeth before an idea came into his head.

"Ruby!" he called out "Keep the same plan but launch me near to top of the cliff!"

"Why?" She asked confused.

"You wanted see my weapon's secondary feature?"

Deciding to trust her friend, Ruby put on her brave face and turned to Weiss, who understand what's going to happen. Ruby then switched places with Ragna. With him fully set back both he and Weiss nodded as she let go, sending him soaring through the misty sky, where he embedded his sword against the cliff.

"What on remnant is he planning?" Miss Goodwitch said, bewildered at what Ragna just did. Ozpin merely watched on with a sip of coffee.

As he hanged onto his sword. He heard Gunshots and screaming.

"Guess it's time then." Ragna mused. He then took the blade out the cliff and free fall down, where he proceeded to transform his weapon into it's true from. Red and black energy poured out into the sky where a crimson red energy blade formed. Everyone's jaws dropped when they saw this. To Ruby this was the most badass looking scythe she has ever seen, making Crescent Rose seem inadequate. To Yang and Blake they were shocked as they only saw the sword blade of the scythe being used, not it's crimson one. To Weiss, the weapon was something she has never seen before. No one has ever made or manage or make an energised weapon like that.

Ragna then embed Blood scythe into the cliff, cutting it like wet tissue paper, he then slide against cliff, where he cut the nevermore straight through the middle of it. He also made sure to catch Ruby when she felled herself and placed her on his back. Ruby then noticed that his right eye was blazing red. When they hit the ground. Ruby tumbled off into where everyone else was standing. They all looked up to see Ragna standing with his scythe resting on his shoulder, with a smile on his face.

"THAT IS THE COOLEST WEAPON I'VE EVER SEEN!" Ruby burst out, with her voice shattering into a million pieces and leaving a loud echo.

Ragna chuckled at her outburst as his weapon transformed back into a sword. His face then turned serious "Wait guys?"

"What?" All four girls said.

"How do we get off this thing?" He asked, leaving everyone silent, with only a seagull making noise.

Beacon academy main hall: Some time after climbing up the cliff.

"Finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said after announcing the newly made team, team JNPR, consisting of, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as…" He paused "Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose." Ragna and the audience clapped at this, while Weiss was stunned.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said, as she ran over to her little sister to give her a hug.

"However." Ozpin said, causing everyone to turn silent "There is matter I want to solve now. So can Ragna Akagane come to stage please?"

Ragna raised an eyebrow at this, but still went up to the stage.

"Seems there is no one else to make a team is there." Ozpin said, while Ragna gave a shrug. "It would be shame for someone with a lot of potential like you to go waste. So I have solution for that." Everyone gasped at what was going to happen as Ozpin walk to Ruby "Ruby Rose." He began "Would you like to take Ragna Akgane as your **fifth** teammate?" He asked Ruby.

"I do." Ruby said in a quiet voice, smiling.

"Then its settled!" he announced, while everyone was still stunned. The screen now changed, Weiss and Blake's name split apart where Ragna's name was put in the empty gap. "From now on. You will be known as. Team RWRBY." Ozpin finished, everyone seemed to wake up as they cheered at the new five person team.

"You can't do that!" Weiss called out to Ozpin. "What about team fights? There's only allowed four people on one team."

"Simply one of you will substitute." He answered Weiss, before turning to the audience. "I believe it's been a long day for all of us. So can all students collect their luggage and go to their new dorms?" Ozpin then left the stage while the students began to leave.

Ruby was jumping up and down as she got her dream team. Yang playfully punched Ragna, who didn't even flinched. Blake shrugged but was Cleary smiling. Weiss on the other, seemed to be in a huff.

After collecting their Luggage which was, two suitcases each for Ruby, Yang and Blake. A giant red with black outline duffel bag for Ragna and nine or something suitcases on a trolley for Weiss. Along with some boxes. They reached their dorm room.

"Alright, just warn you guys. Don't wake me with very loud noises." Ragna said as the team opened the door to their room. Room had four bed, two on each side, with a mattress in middle with sheets and a pillow and note saying there will be proper bed tomorrow. There were four desks with bookshelves at top. And there was another door that either led to closet or bathroom. "I'll take the mattress." Ragna announced, being a gentlemen. In a blink of an eye, they were all changed into their pyjamas, in their beds, ready for their first day at Beacon.

 **Author notes: I apologise to dickythamrin077 for making Ragna join team RWBY but I don't think i'm ready to make OC characters yet. Anyway, lets get down on whats going to happen in the story later**

 **First, sub stories. Events that happen during each volume but don't have any relevance to the main stories. Things like stuff happening in class,fights or things in the city. You can message me if you have any ideas for one.**

 **Second. Ragna is going to be OP in the story, as he fought hundreds of fully trained N.O.L officers while everyone else are just students. People like Qrow, are the only ones that can actually put up a fight against him. Also i'm going to add some extra quirks to him, not major, just little last thing is that i'll make mentions to Ragna's life before the church as that has never been explored before.**

 **Third. More interaction from Ragna, I've noticed that Ragna seems to be more in the background so I want to expand that.**

 **I like to thank all the people who is following and has favourite this story. I promised i'll finish this story and not leave it behind like so many good ones.**


	7. V1 Chapter 6: Badge and construction

The sky was bright, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chipping.

Weiss Schnee got out of bed in her new dorm, hoping that her new idiotic teammates won't ruin this morning.

FFFWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!

That dream was destroyed immediately.

"Goood morning team RWRBY!" Said Ruby with enthusiasm. She was in her new beacon uniform along with her red cape worn on top.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss groaned in pain, she'd fallen to the floor thanks to the whistle startling her.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby stated

"Excuse me?" Weiss said, wondering what her ditzy partner was saying.

"Decorating!" Yang answered her in glee. She was holding a bunch of her stuff and for some reason still had the pamphlet from the induction day.

"What?" Weiss was even more confused.

"We still have to unpack." Blake explained to Weiss. She hold out a suitcase and the luggage inside fell out." And clean." She finish herself.

Ice queen- I mean Weiss growled at her new team's antics. She then noticed that Ragna was still asleep with a smile on his face. "Why is he still sleeping?" She pointed to Ragna.

"Oh I forgot to wake him up! Ruby said in realization. She then went over to the sleeping Ragna and blew her whistle "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" As she turned around, she heard a deep and scary voice.

"RRRRUUUUUBBBBYYYYY!" A woken up Ragna said with a very pissed off expression on his face. Ruby tried to make a break for it but was immediately caught by Ragna. He was pissed off for two reason. 1, he hated being waked up by loud noises. 2, he was having a very good dream about tying both Jin and the masked freak to a rocket and send them to the moon. He was about to press the button to launch them, until he was woken up.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WAKING ME UP WITH LOUD NOISE!" Ragna said with anger in his voice. He currently had Ruby in headlock while knuckling her head. Weiss, Blake and Yang stood there with wide eyes at what was happening.

"Ahhh, please stop!" Ruby cried out. Eventually Ragna did.

After rubbing her head, Ruby regained her optimism. "Alright! Weiss, Ragna, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission." Ruby said "Banzai! "She declared

"Banzai! Both Yang and Blake also declared. The three of them had their fists in the air and then for some reason tilted left.

"What did I get myself into?" Ragna started questioning himself on why he came here.

While everyone started to decorate. Ragna went to the bathroom to get changed. He forgone both the jacket and the vest. He wore everything else properly and he also had his signature jacket on as well. That, his sword/scythe, and the silver bracelet that Saya gave to him, were the three things he will never give away. When he came out. He found the beds all piled up in the middle somehow.

"What?" Ragna was absoulutly puzzled on how they managed to pile up all the beds when they were to simply decorate the room.

"Don't ask." Blake quickly told him.

"This, isn't going to work." Weiss decided

"It is a bit cramped." Blake stated.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Suggested Yang

"Maybe next time you should prioritised where you sleep first." Said Ragna.

"Or we could ditch the beds." Ruby suggested herself, earning a look from Ragna. She then gasped "And replace them with bunk beds!"

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous. Weiss pointed out

"And super awesome!" said Yang, completely missing the point.

"It does seem efficient." Said Blake.

Ragna rolled his eyes "eh, whatever."

"Well, we should put it to a vote" Weiss said to hopefully defuse this crazy idea.

"Ha, I think we just did." With that Blake gave a thumbs up: _ding._ Yang gave duel rock on signs: _ding._ Ragna gave a 'sure' shrug: _ding._ Weiss stomped her foot: _buzzer._

In a flash, they started to improvise bunk beds and before anyone knew it, they were done.

"Objective, complete!" Ruby proudly announced.

Bunk beds was a very loose term to describe. Blake and Yang's were being hold together by Blake's books while Ruby's was completely suspended in the air with nothing but rope. But for them, it was so beautiful that it sparkled for them.

"And the second order of business is….. Classes." Ruby ended sadly. Now, we have a few classes together today." Ragna thinks that means they won't all be in the same classes just a few. "At 9:00 we've gotta be-

"What?" Weiss interrupted "Did say 9 o'clock?!"

"Umm…"

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss then started to run, everyone followed suit including team JNPR.

As they ran to class. Ragna hoped that the classes weren't soul draining boring.

 **End of the day**

 _Blah blah blah_

This is what Ragna's brain can only translate to.

It was the end of the day, and so far, not all of the classes were terrible.

This class is pure torture to him

The old loser in front of him was a self-absorbed dumbass. All this idiot could talk about "oh I captured a Grimm!" Whoopty fuckin' doo. Ruby can kill 15 beowolves by herself. Besides, what's the point of capturing Grimm, just kill it, problem solved. Hell, even his weapon showed his stupidity. Having an axe as a stock for your weapon would most likely cut off your arm from the recoil. For last two weeks, he managed to improve his temper, but right now, it's about to go critical.

Ragna shook himself awake before he could stand up and actually start ranting about how worthless the teacher is. So he pulled a book out. He mused to himself if anyone from his world saw him read, they would think he was about to become the black beast. Truth is Ragna liked reading, he read when ether Jin didn't nag him to play. This also came along with a very strange quirk that can't be explained. He read while hanging upside-down. While he can read normally. There was something relaxing it he couldn't explain. His teammates found him like that at brake and they had very confused expressions on their faces. The book was about a guy stuck in a time loop every time he dies, so far it was pretty good.

As he read. He began to remember his first spar before lunch.

Miss Goodwitch class, three hours ago

"For our final match today, we have Cardin Winchester vs Ragna Akagane." Miss Goodwitch finished

Ragna got up from his seat, while his team cheered for him

"You can do it!" cheered Ruby

"Beat him to the ground!" Shouted Yang

"Do well." Blake said

"Hmph" mumbled Weiss

When he got there, Cardin was standing at the other side, with eyes that said "this guy doesn't look that tough I can totally beat him" Oh how wrong he was.

When the match started Cardin charged forward and tried to attack him with his mace

Only for it to be stopped completely by Ragna's foot.

Ragna was doing this nonchalantly. He was barely putting any strength but Cardin couldn't move an inch.

Ragna brought the mace down to the ground and kicked Cardin in the face, sending him tumbling away.

When Cardin got up from the ground, looking pissed. He smashed his mace against ground to create a shockwave. Ragna simply swayed to avoid it.

Cardin looked even more pissed off and charged at Ragna again. Ragna easily ducked it and punched Cardin in the ribs, digging it in, an audible crunch noise could be heard. Ragna didn't stop there, he punched Cardin before sending him away with a punch to the face.

Cardin looked up, looking like a bull that reached its full anger level, before turning into a deer caught in headlights face, as Ragna was about high heel kick him.

Ragna's foot collided with Cardin's head, knocking the guy out and reducing his aura to zero percent.

With that, the match was over, and it was time for lunch.

Present time

"The moral of the story?" Ragna heard from port as he shook himself awake." A true huntsman must be honourable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic… well educated… And wise!" Port finished. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port said in a welcoming tone.

Weiss hand shot up faster than fired gun. "I do sir!"

Ragna rolled his eyes. Typical he thought. All these rich people think they could anything. Back in his rebellion days. Some arrogant, rich, douchebag said he could easily take him out. All it took was one swing and the loser crumbled into a ball and started crying. Ragna then did the world a favour by ending him.

"Well then, let's find out." Port didn't seem surprised. He then gestured towards a cage containing a Grimm "Step forward, and face your opponent."

Weiss got changed to her battle gear and was ready to face the Grimm.

"Go Weiss." Called out Yang

"Fight well! Said Blake, holding a small flag that had RWRBY inscribed on it.

"Yay, go Weiss." Ragna said with low enthusiasm.

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWRBY! Cheered Ruby

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss said annoyed. This got on Ragna's nerves. Ruby is only trying to cheer her on.

"Alright." Port brought out his, blunderaxe?" Let the match, begin. He finished and hit the lock on cage, letting lose a boarbatusk.

As the fight went on. Weiss was clearly having trouble.

Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armour underneath-

"Stop telling me what to do!" This really got Ragna mad. Ruby was trying to help. What infuriated him even more that Weiss did same thing Ruby just said after that. With that, the match ended.

"Bravo! Braa-vo!" no one else applaud "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training!"

"True huntress? More like total bitch." Ragna said in his head.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today." Port spoke to the entire class "Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant." He reminded. "Class dismissed."

Weiss walked out of the class by herself. Ruby chased after her.

As Ragna, Blake, and Yang walked to their dorm. They couldn't help but appear angry.

"AHH!" Yang's eyes were now red with anger "What a total fuckin bitch!" Yang screamed out.

"We can all agree on that!" Ragna said, just as pissed.

What should you expect from an heiress? They think that just because they can afford all the best equipment and teachers they're better than anyone else." Blake said with bitterness.

"You're right. They think they can do anything they want by throwing money at things, and not care who they hurt" Ragna said in agreement.

"Looks like we can agree on that." Blake said with a small smile.

When they open the door to their room. There was a bedframe kit along with some locks so they didn't need Blake's books anymore.

"Thought you would like your books back. Mr Mahogany." The note said.

"Triple bunk bed?" asked Ragna

"Yeah." Yang said with a big grin.

With that they went to work. First they removed Yang's bed so they easily put on the newly added bed. Second they know went on to actually construct the bed.

"So why do you have your right arm covered in black bandages." Blake asked. She was currently holding the instructions while Ragna and Yang build.

"Dust accident." Ragna answered while screwing some screws of the bed. "So Yang, why does eyes turn red when you get angry."

"I don't know frankly, not even the doctors know. Maybe I'm just really special." Yang said from the other side of the bed.

Just then, Ruby came in, looking quite downed. She got some books and went her bed to study. Yang clearly wanted to talk to her, but she didn't know what to say, so she continued on the bed.

Eventually they finished it.

They all were smiling at their finished work, especially Blake as she got her books back. Ruby briefly looked up with her usual cheerful smile, before looking back down to continue studying. They all high five each other before they got changed and went to bed.

Eventually, during the night. Weiss came in woke Ruby, Ragna was also awake at this time. Weiss apologised to Ruby for her behaviour, she then gave her a cup of coffee, with that she walked out, for some reason? And Ruby continued to study. Ragna smiled, he hopes that things will be different tomorrow.

 **Next: Some sub stories.**

 **I apologised for not doing this thing sooner, school and stuff you know.**

 **A common mistake people make when doing the first day at beacon is thinking Port's class is first. But really takes place in the afternoon as you can see the sunset when Weiss is talking to Port after class.**

 **So yeah. How was it? Did i mess something up? please leave a review on what i need to improve!.**

 _ **Future plans**_

 **First sub is about life food**

 **for really far ahead plans, two characters from the Blazblue will be coming to Remnant. One is a playable character. While the other one is not and largely unknown.**

 **So that's me signing off. bye!**


End file.
